User talk:Darknesslover5000/Archive 1
I'l be nice Okay, I understand. You're new. You don't know how things work. Hi. I'm the second most active member on this site. Cyberweasel89. The Momma of the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. I'm the closest thing you'll get to an Admin without actually being an Admin (actually, this site only has one real admin). Ordinarily I act like a total bitch because it seems that no one listens to me when I'm nice. But you're new, and I don't want to scare you off. So I'll be nice, okay? ^_^ I'm just going to come right out and say it: You are not allowed to make articles of canon characters, or anything canon. If you need to link to canon information, just link directly to the Bleach Canon Wiki. Creating articles for canon characters not only clutters up the Wiki with useless information, thus wasting space, it also directly plagiarizes the Bleach Canon Wiki. The users on that Wiki spend a lot of time and work to gather information and take screenshots, and by copying their information and screenshots, you are stealing their hard work. Let me put it a different way: You are a college professor. Whatever subject you want. We'll just say you're a Japanese culture professor. You write a report about anime and present the information to your students for them to use for personal reference and to study up on. Later, you discover that one of your students has taken your exact words from this report and used them as his own for another class. He did not claim that the work was his own, but by copying it to the letter and not doing any actual work or research himself, he is implying it is his own work. Do you see the problem? So, we clear, hon'? Just be aware that it's rare for me to be nice about this, so not being yelled at is actually a rare treat when it comes to breaking this rule. Okay? Everything good, hon'? Okay. Just know that if you do it again, I'll be bringing out the full force of my bitchitude. Yay for first strikes! ^O^ --Cyberweasel89 03:58, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Hmmm... It seems you don't understand how the ranking system works around here. However, I'm a patient girl, so I'll be the mature one about this. First, the Ichigo Kurosaki article was made by someone who did not understand the rules of this Wiki a very long time ago. Since we only have one real Admin on this site, it has not been removed yet. Once we get more admins, it will be removed, as it should not be there. Second, you are new. You have just joined. You are the bottom wrung of the ladder. You have yet to do anything worthy of respect on this site. And you are talking back to an experienced, long-time member who has done countless things to better this Wiki. I am the one who jumpstarted this Wiki when it was almost dead. It is not your place to argue the rules. I suggest you show a little respect, or at least change your tone. If you are trying to be funny, I assure you that no one is finding it humorous. --Cyberweasel89 04:30, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Immature Well then you need to learn how to show some respect to your elders. If you act like this when speaking to everyone, you'll end up a very hated and ostracized person. And the point still stands that you broke a rule. There are no articles for canon characters. They are not allowed. Stop acting like a child. --Cyberweasel89 15:08, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Lexicon That's it, I've tried being nice. However, it is clear that there is something wrong with you, so I will continue to be nice. 1. Look it up in the dictionary. 2. I don't respond to fatuous inquiries. 3. I am four solar cycles your senior. That categorizes me as your elder in the literal measure. And I am your elder by leaps and bounds in terms of this Wiki. I have treaded these grounds for times far more measureable than your own. How this Wiki functions is inlaid into the very fiber of my being. You, a mere lilliputian who happened upon a conflagration of brobdingnagians, could not hope to fathom in the span of an entire epoch the deviation between us. 4. If you speak this way to everyone, you must lead a very sad, lonely life. I pity you. 5. Good day to you, sir. --Cyberweasel89 19:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Naruto Fanon Wiki That is because the Naruto Fanon Wiki is a desolate wasteland of n00bs and godmodders. They are too stupid to tell the difference between fanon and canon. Don't compare us to them. --Cyberweasel89 19:21, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Ahatake from Naruto Fanon Oh, that explains a lot... --Cyberweasel89 19:26, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Meh. :--Cyberweasel89 19:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::He's okay. Not as bad as some of the other things I've seen. I've seen far worse. ::--Cyberweasel89 02:11, 23 February 2009 (UTC) That's why I said that I've seen far worse. --Cyberweasel89 02:21, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. :--Cyberweasel89 02:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Vote Please go to New Arc Chapter Vote and vote on your favorite chapter of Blackemo's stroy arc. Ten Tailed Fox 17:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Canon Kido I already did that. See "List of Kido". It's a list that describes canon Kido, as well as allowing people to add Kido of their own. As you can see, I've added several fanon Bakudo spells, and Seireitou has added a few Hado spells. --Cyberweasel89 15:18, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Godmodding It's a bit complicated, and I'm late for class. Take a look at my Guide to Godmodding, and I'll explain it when I get home from class. --Cyberweasel89 15:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey I'm Blackemo1 the founder of this fanon, sorry if I never introduced myself I've just been so busy. Anyway I just wanted to remind you about the Second Coming of Aizen Arc. Please, Please, Please read these articles (at least the first three) as we are having a voting on it and the polls close tommorow. To get to the voting page just click here. Make sure to check out the Today's News page everyday as we have lots of stuff going on, and if you need anything let me know. P.S- Let me know what you think of the chapters in my arc lol Blackemo1 16:47, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Godmodding Guide Congrats! Glad to see it helped you. ^_^ You'll find that roleplaying and writing for characters with limitations can be fun at times. --Cyberweasel89 17:32, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Cool. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 20:33, 26 February 2009 (UTC) The Next Poll! The poll for the second New Arc Chapter will be closing next week so vote for your favourite chapter soon. As well, be sure to check out the new third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! Finally, remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Ahatake Crossover Bad idea. It's generally bad to crossover into another series, unless it's specifically in a single story. But to have a general fanon character that crosses into Naruto is a very, very bad idea. --Cyberweasel89 15:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Aizen Check out the Second Coming of Aizen Arc chapters!!!! Blackemo1 15:38, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ... Not if you're going to mix in your crossover character with the other characters of the Wiki. It's okay, though, if this crossover character is only appearing in one of your fanfictions. --Cyberweasel89 16:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry about that, I recently had to clear my Harddrive and have to reinstall Photoshop and Illistartor. My father doesnt have the disk anymore so.... Sorry. Ill try to see what I can do. --Seireitou 02:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) TekTek.Org http://www.tektek.org/ Something like that. Achrones150 17:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ?? Who said that?? I like Grimmjow, he is like my 3rd favorite Arrancar. --Seireitou 18:18, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yea, but I have other characters besides Arrancars that I like. --Seireitou 18:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Another Fight? I thought Ahatake was dead. Achrones150 01:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Wait, ignore that last message. Achrones150 01:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) All right I accept. Haven't had much action on this Wiki anyway. Care to start? Achrones150 01:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) How About Clash of the Shinigami: Ryuka Yagami vs Ahatake Kurosaki Achrones150 01:20, 27 April 2009 (UTC) If you want it to Title speaks. Achrones150 20:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Apologies My apologies for not being on like I used to. A bit tight on the schedule lately. Achrones150 01:17, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Ahatake I have a proposal for you; I would like your character, Ahatake, to fight my character Ryan Getsueikirite who is captain of the 10th squad in the Gotei 13. If he is of sufficient strength (and also if you would like this to occur) I will have my character extend an offer for Ahatake to become my division's third seat and we can make an article where my character teaches Ahatake his shikai and to better control his vizard powers. My reason for asking is; # The 10th Squad is a division that deals with the affairs of hollows and also studies them. # and the Captain is a vizard himself, which means he can teach Ahatake better. Please respond at your earliest convenience. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 22:25, 10 May 2009 (UTC) : That is okay with me. Just make sure to message me after your fight with Ryuka finishes up. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 22:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) dude I know. You can stop posting "ur turn" on my user talk page. I check. Achrones150 09:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) And you can stop using my character now. I've got it handled. Achrones150 09:36, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I live in West Virginia And of course I have school! >_< Achrones150 19:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Garganta Hmmm...Most likely. You see, only arrancar and hollows can do it with the exception of Aizen and Kisuke Urahara. While we are unsure how Aizen does his version, Kisuke needs a special type of machine to set it up. Seeing how, right now, Ahatake is teaching himself, he would not have the knowledge or capabilities to make a garganta. Ahatake could do it, mabey, after receiving training from an experienced vizard or someone who actually knows garganta. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 18:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : Hmm, now that I think about it, yes my character could. Mine doesn't use garganta alot, but yes if you want, that can be one of the things you learn from him. Ten Tailed Fox 18:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :: I could teach Ahatake both shikai and bankai in the same training session if you would like. But you would have to be thinking up what you would like his release forms to be like. Ten Tailed Fox 18:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay, sounds like a plan. Are you still wanting to wait until after your fight with Ryuka to start? Ten Tailed Fox 18:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Okay I will make the article. Oh and as to beating me..hehehe..I have a few tricks up my sleeve that no one has seen yet. Oh and you will have two teachers. Ryan Getsueikirite will be teaching you how to control your hollow and your release form and Jessica Getsueikirite will be perfecting your use of flash steps. Sound good? Ten Tailed Fox 18:54, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: No problem, the article is here: Training a young Shinigami: Ryan trains Ahatake. You make the first post whenever you can. Ten Tailed Fox 18:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I think so If you see it that way. Achrones150 20:39, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Post I just posted so that would make it your move. Ten Tailed Fox 14:37, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : Nope, just as long as you post "ur turn" under the same heading, that way my talk page won't get cluttered. Ten Tailed Fox 14:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :: Okay, it is your turn, and I think a constant release will be okay, just make it unique. Ten Tailed Fox 14:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Well, I have several custom masks. I found most of them either on google or deiviantART. But if you want one, I could try to find you one at the end of our training. Ten Tailed Fox 14:52, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Also it is your turn. Ten Tailed Fox 14:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Finished Prison of Bone, Shackles of Flesh is finished so cehck it out please. Blackemo1 18:48, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Post Ok, your turn on our training. Ten Tailed Fox 19:01, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : That's ok with me. I won't be on alot until later this afternoon so I will try to post every chance I get but tomorrow I should be able to post like normal. Ten Tailed Fox 14:35, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :: It's your turn. The bell test is a mixture of the test Ichigo took to gain his shikai an the bell test from Naruto. Basically Ahatake is gonna have to learn how to communicate with his zanpakuto spirit. Ryan forces him to do this by pushing him into a corner. Ahatake has to try to cut off the bell, but this will only be possible for him once he learns his zanpakuto's name and in doing so, achieves shikai. Ten Tailed Fox 14:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Your turn. Ten Tailed Fox 14:48, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Okay. It's your turn whenever you get a chance. Ten Tailed Fox 14:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) : Yes he may tell him it's name. Ten Tailed Fox 03:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Whats up? Blackemo1 14:39, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Our Training Sorry for the long wait. It's only been three days but I guess that was long enough. No I wasnt grounded, I was just out with friends and family all weekend and yesterday I was at work for a good chunk of the day, so whenever I was home, I was trying to catch up on sleep. I have to work again today so I'll try my best to post on the training. Thursday school is out for the summer and I'll be free. Friday I wont be on here until late in the evening. Please try to be patient, I'm trying my best. After this week, I should be on alot. Ten Tailed Fox 15:01, 19 May 2009 (UTC) No I have found these images on Google. Achrones150 19:10, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Not Sure I don't think she has a canon one. >_< Achrones150 20:24, 29 May 2009 (UTC) TO ANYONE WHO WILL RESOND!!! Can someone please take over Ahatake's shikai/bankai/hollow training? preferably a vizard.--Ahatake Kurosaki 14:51, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Dont matter Just go along with the story, you'll see soon enough --Seireitou 04:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) This: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) Fires a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy resulting in an truly enormous explosion. Why? Cuz Im such a cruel Bastard, that's why ^^ I am not like Ten. I train fiercely and cruelly to truly make him stronger. ??? "Trash" and Garbage", what in God's name are you doing? Echo Uchiha 02:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Ah, well only admins are able to delete pages, so you'll have to wait indeed. Echo Uchiha 02:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) No, it's my bad, I just saw random blank pages that were once articles and freaked out without assessing the situation. Echo Uchiha 02:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, whatever, I'm no good at formal apologies anyways. *Shrugs while slaying an innocent baby goat* Much better. Echo Uchiha 02:29, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Deleting articles Instead of moving articles to stuff like "delete this" or "trash", just tell an admin. It creates more work to delete articles when you do that since the default settings of moving articles consist of creating a redirect page on the original article title. By moving articles instead of just telling someone you want them deleted essentially doubles the workload and is completely unnecessary. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Of Course Awesome character, I'd love to see her abilites from the front row. Go ahead and make the intro and setting of your choice if you wish. Echo Uchiha 02:42, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm, define the meaning of your post. Echo Uchiha 23:59, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Your go, by the way, and yes, I log on often, I just have businness to attend to elsewhere this particular week. Echo Uchiha 01:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, but it's storming really bad at my house. Echo Uchiha 03:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I apologize for my timimg, but I'm in the middle of an all week b ball camp that really needs my focus, yet I'm still taking the extremely limited time I have to post. Echo Uchiha 04:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC)I *Shrugs* I'm not sure, Echo's an unpredictable character, so I usually just wing it with him. Cliché enough, he seems to be very appealled by powerful women, you know, independent. Worse than that, he seems to make the smallest of moments epic. Echo Uchiha 17:43, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not. Echo Uchiha 01:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Idk That's in your hands, but I assure you Echo's swipe wasn't intended to end the fight, he has no intention to win. Echo Uchiha 03:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You weren't kidding, and it's your go. Echo Uchiha 04:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Yes it does, but I can't say I expected it, I really just rolled with what I think he would say. Echo Uchiha 04:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Pretty much, he just liked her naturally. Echo Uchiha 04:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You're right, that should be interesting. Echo Uchiha 04:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Future inlaws clawing eachother's eyes out, nice. Echo Uchiha 04:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Echo Uchiha 04:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Well it really depends if we're waiting on Archie or not. If so, then whenever he wakes up. If not, then it's your call, considering you'll need to do the intro. Echo Uchiha 04:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Your go. Echo Uchiha 04:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) He's not alone. Echo Uchiha 05:06, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Your go, and awesome, that should be interesting. Echo Uchiha 05:18, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Well, he berates Seireitou for relying on his inner hollow too much in stead of taking control, but then again he despises Seireitou. so no, not really. Echo Uchiha 05:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) As if she needs it. Even so, he would nuke the omniverse if he saved her any sweat. Echo Uchiha 05:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, I have a little sister as well. Your go. Echo Uchiha 05:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Tsh, he's knows I have beef with him, old news, besides, he's too nosy to pass up reading every post. Speking of which: hello Seireitou, I'd say it's about noon tomorrow when you're reading this. Echo Uchiha 05:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) How could he not, he's just an old meiser who uses his activity with younger women to stabilize his heart rate. Echo Uchiha 06:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Your go. Don't worry about it, I often post from my Ipod. Echo Uchiha 01:11, 7 August 2009 (UTC) With wifi, iPod Touches have Internet capabilities. Echo Uchiha 01:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Umm...Okay? Echo Uchiha 00:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Dear God Don't get me wrong, Echo fell in love with Akiko in the last story, but she just earned titanic bonus points. Echo Uchiha 02:49, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Echo can't handle the pouty face, not from Akiko. Echo Uchiha 03:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) He wasn't even being bloody serious, oh my God she's crazy. Echo Uchiha 03:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) We should probably end it with that. Echo Uchiha 03:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Are you kidding? Echo worships Akiko, they'll be awesome, and if Ahatake kills Echo, then Akiko kills him. Echo Uchiha 03:51, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Oh and let me know if you intend on making a story about Akiko's hollowfication. Echo Uchiha 16:16, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Ah I understand, I prefer that method as well. As for Lilith, she belongs to Psyko, and although he granted me control of his characters, he would better control her in a full fledged battle. Be careful though, if Ahatake likes powerful girls as much Echo, he'll end up waking up next to her or just flat out getting killed. Echo Uchiha 18:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Oh and whatever you do, do not let Ahatake fall for her, it will end sadly. Echo Uchiha 19:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Excellent, I didn't to see the cold shoulder repeat itself. The quote's great, hehe, Akiko never gets old. Echo Uchiha 19:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Well No actually, but could I please have the site address, that sounds like a good idea. Echo Uchiha 17:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Well No actually, but could I please have the site address, that sounds like a good idea. Echo Uchiha 17:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Well No actually, but could I please have the site address, that sounds like a good idea. Echo Uchiha 17:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) what do you think of my character? what do you think of Hiro Sozen? 3rd Gen'eikage 01:25, October 3, 2009 (UTC) he was a captain hes not a captain anymore, did u read my entire bio? i fixed it oki will---3rd Gen'eikage Shiratori Cullen 02:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Wow That is like the perfect possible depiction of her, amazing. Echo Uchiha 01:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) A favor You'know, a while back I asked for a picture of Sasuke but converted with longer white ahir and scarlet belt, remember? Well, i wanted to know if possibly, you take this pic to the right, and make the hair white and longer (smooth if possible) and the belt scarlet. It would be most appriciated, thank you. --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 22:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Cool Alright, thanks again. Also, no rush but as soon as possible would be highly appriciated ^^ Thanks again. --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 22:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Got the Call Rasen told me that the belt's done. The pic's done then? --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 01:01, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Awesomeness Coolio, just tell me when its done --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 01:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ^^' I fell asleep last night and forgot to save my work and lost it T_T But Ive been working on it since morning and it should be done by hopefully tonight. --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 17:19, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Well Thank you, that's very honoring, and if needed you may use Echo, provided you don't stray too far from his usual personality. And yes, I saw her Bankai, haha, it's awesome, especially the sword. Echo Uchiha 01:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Alright, sounds good. Echo Uchiha 01:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Well I suppose that's likely unless Kyashi beats him to it, heh. Echo Uchiha 01:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Very awesome, love the pride and apathy, but I don't think you meant to put that "Akiko" inherited her father's skin. Echo Uchiha 01:59, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Do you need me to contol him or do you want to try? Echo Uchiha 02:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Haha, okay, can't wait to see this. Echo Uchiha 02:42, October 31, 2009 (UTC) You're doing fine. Echo Uchiha 02:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that transition is probably difficult, but that's just difference in writing styles I guess. Echo Uchiha 03:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Well I'm impressed so far, seeing as how Echo is like the king of icicles. Echo Uchiha 03:17, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Heh, be careful, that's a no no. Echo Uchiha 03:30, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I took you up on that. Echo Uchiha 05:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) No problem, it's not like it hurts to post. Echo Uchiha 05:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Sounds cool, I think I will make an appearance if you don't mind. Echo Uchiha 05:34, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Well how many years later will this be? Echo Uchiha 05:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Well the heart of Kaosu refuses to die (and will if Echo does) so it perfects his body's life force with its' immortality so that he cannot die naturally, it must be in battle...So Echo will be a 27 year old in a 21 year old body...No big no deal, and if Akiko and he do get married, would they be married by then? Echo Uchiha 05:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh sweetness. Echo Uchiha 06:03, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Haha, I just realized the DBZ parallel: Ahatake: Goku Shunsatsu: Piccolo Mozou: Raditz Ryuka: Tien Echo: Vegeta I'm sure there's more but those jsut came to mind. Echo Uchiha 06:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hey We never really talked before, but I was wondering If you would want to do an RP after your done with any current ones. If you would, I would like to use Gengetsu Kuchiki.--King of Las Noches 13:59, October 31, 2009 (UTC) The mansion even reminds me of a huge Kame House, haha. And of course, when the time comes. Echo Uchiha 17:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) It reminds me of it because the way pratically everyone moves in, if only temporarily. And of course, anytime. Echo Uchiha 20:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm mobile as we speak so I can't, but I'll be there in a moment. Echo Uchiha 20:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) So far his usual clothes, just ask as if he doesn't look any different. Echo Uchiha 20:59, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Haha, Echo's a prick. Echo Uchiha 21:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah..So much so that I'd say it's a weakness. Echo Uchiha 21:23, October 31, 2009 (UTC) And his eyes...but a only a few people know that, well she does actually, he would've told her. Echo Uchiha 21:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I'm on Chatango btw. Echo Uchiha 21:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Pretty boy wonder ultra hip brother Darkness what is going on. Blocked un blocked…….and you did something Amazing?--Nanohano 02:34, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Himmmm…… Thanks anyway.--Nanohano 02:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Wanna RP? Anyway, wanna RP, and this will be better than that ONE rp with the Dino Guy! PsykoReaper 20:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) One bad character says nothing, I made the demons, and I hope you have read their profiles, besides, I made that guy cause my 8-year old cousin requested it... PsykoReaper 21:04, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Dear Darknesslover5000 If you want, you can take ownership of Kisuke and edit him to your liking. I'm a veeeeeerrrrry easy going guy at most times and simply asking me would've been enought. I didn't put an ownership mark because I knew some people would get mad that Kisuke got taken, besides since I'm taking an RP break why should I keep a good character from being used. --Shiraha Manjitomoe 22:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ... What will it take to prove to you that I am not a joke... PsykoReaper 17:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ... Very well, but remember this, I am always watching O~O PsykoReaper 22:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The love Chakra Hey do you mind if I delete Isshou Kuchiki’s talk page. Its really getting out of hand.--Nanohano 03:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Qurarkiage Fee Crazy... Oh I’ll do whatever I please, and the matter has already been addressed………I guess.--Nanohano 01:33, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I like the sound of that, but I suggest a male, because if some horndog puts his hand on Echo's daughter....yeah, trust me it should be a dude. Echo Uchiha 04:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ryuuiki Well, give her a Zanpakuto and powers. Then I will give you a full report on her. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 08:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Article review I need another member to review an article and tell me if it is God Modding Federico Machu.Creator5000 00:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Mhm I stand by my statement, Aoi is pretty awesome, much moreso than Midoriko, haha. Echo Uchiha 09:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanx But I don't usually like doing pictures of other stuff, I like to use Gaia Creator because I can create what my characters look like, but thanx though... PsykoReaper 01:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, at least you got a cool picture to use, plus sexy! Also, I am startin' to get creeped out by Isshou, I am strangely attracted, yet I do not want to be... PsykoReaper 01:05, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Help-Sama I know you maybe very busy right now but I just started this new race call the Tianshangs and if you would review it when you get a change to even though it is far from being complete I need to know if it a good or bad idea and if another user is making a similar article please.Creator5000 01:42, February 11, 2010 (UTC) A request May i join in on your Yokoshima arc? My characters are laying around, doing nothing. I'd be pleased if you did. Ryūketsu Namida Info So you aren't banned from BFF that is good enough people have lately and being banned for knowing a Admin's name is crazy though it is none of my business.Creator5000 01:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) None being Banned Hey none of my business but I though you were banned or at least being considered by the admins to have you banned but I am glad you weren't. I apologize if this message seems weird or if it seems like I am putting my nose where it shouldn't be.Creator5000 01:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Weird Message I apologize for sending it just when someone like you who has contributed so much to the BFF it is little depressing when you are banned for no reason. I sent it cause one of my friends on another Fanfiction told me about.Creator5000 01:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmm Well enough about that I was wondering do you have any captains or Lieutenants on the Gotei 13 cause if not all the captains ranks all filled, and there are still vacants among the Lieutenants just talk to Sei even I got one on the Gotei 13 Lieutenant of Squad 4 Miya Hana.Creator5000 02:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I was wonder could you help me set up a kido page I dont know how to and i have ask admins in the past but they dont reply to me that offent any more please.Creator5000 00:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Vizards 1) Sei said i could, 2) u were banned from the site, 3) get over it, and 4) refer to 1-3--''Fenix Kurayami - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (speak to me| ) 21:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You annoyed my soul, and i regret protecting your shyakugan-crap because it was now that i look back at it a bad idea--''Fenix Kurayami - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (speak to me| ) 03:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC) A)You gotta stop talking ill about my pokemon game idea, ive been playing for more time than you, and quite frankly im sick of redoing the same ish and having EVERY game have the same complex, so i decided to mix it up, and my legendary pokemon (Not a trio for a reason) are apart of that, dont like it tough. (and it ties into Arceus) B) yes if u stop being a douche ill maybe be your friend again. C) if you have anymore petty disputes that your clearly wrong in and i agree your wrong, that dont mean renege on a promise for an edit, that was shady as hell--''Fenix Kurayami - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (speak to me| ) 04:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey uhmm... I saw ur user page and lol'ed. You see i saw things in here in this wiki and im dreaming of joining in Fanon, i know my character sucks but can you let him be atleast a minor character? That will be a dream come true for me.....Thanks Lone Black Garuga 00:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh Sorry for the disturbance.......... Because i saw some pages that has a storyline i thought that this wiki actually have a "official" story but thanks anyway! Lone Black Garuga 00:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Help pls...... Uhmm how do you add a picture on the Infobox template? sorry again for bothering youLone Black Garuga 12:48, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Wow you own ahatake? the way you made him is just great! i hope i become someone like you.............. Lone Black Garuga 11:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Godmodding Uhmm..........If you saw my character <Margin Heart> do you think im overpowering him or something because i really dont want anybody hating me for that.....heheheheheLone Black Garuga 14:38, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thank you for the comment =D So ahatake likes hollows hmm... Yeah Margin and him will not get along well considering that Margin hates most hollows.Lone Black Garuga 23:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ..... Margin hated them after a hollow killed Yuki. But hey! they get reunited in the end hehehehehe but i think my ideas are just crappy unlike yours.Lone Black Garuga 00:03, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Request....... Can Margin meet Ahatake? even if its just a moment....... not that i want them to hate each other much but it will really be interesting to see those two meet..... its ok if you dont want to.....Lone Black Garuga 14:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. Im not sure how to...... And i really dont know what the outcome will be.......and isnt ahatake on a fight But hey there's nothing impossible lol Lone Black Garuga 00:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Chat R u going to the chat? Lone Black Garuga 00:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) So Do you want to do it? Margin and Ahatake meeting. Lone Black Garuga 00:52, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Yay! So.... how do we do this thing? hehehehehe any suggestion about how they meet? And Thank You very much!Lone Black Garuga 04:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Can Yukidomari's weakness be introduced? I was having trouble thinking how to introduce Yuki hehehehehhe thanks! Lone Black Garuga 10:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure Okay i'll wait. But just tell Ahatake not to scratch Margin's zanpakuto or he'll be really pissed lol. Lone Black Garuga 23:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright its friday then! are we settled? Lone Black Garuga 03:53, May 6, 2010 (UTC) So uhhh................ How do we do this thing? Lone Black Garuga 00:58, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Fight! After I am done with Histuke, can your Hikari Train Histuke? SorrySister 14:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok Sounds good hehehehe! its ok but im still wondering what the outcome will be but its if i'll just wait. no need to be in a hurry right? Lone Black Garuga 00:56, May 8, 2010 (UTC) We can't seem to match our schedules hehehehehe but since u have already started it can i also edit some things? but i guess im not quite good at it. Lone Black Garuga 02:59, May 8, 2010 (UTC) U first hehehehe i feeling uneasy in doing this things the wrong way hehehehe Lone Black Garuga 03:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry senpai if im causing you troubles........ Lone Black Garuga 03:16, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I did my best but still i think my english sucks ehehehehhehehe can u edit some mistakes if i did some. ur turn Lone Black Garuga 04:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! but my level of speech doesn't compare to others and its your turn. Lone Black Garuga 05:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) hehehehe as you have seen his personality he is easily annoyed, pls forgive him and its ur turnLone Black Garuga 05:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Im finished, its ur turn Lone Black Garuga 05:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) And ur up! like that? Lone Black Garuga 05:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ur up! hey im starting to like this "Ur up" thingy hehehehehe Lone Black Garuga 06:00, May 8, 2010 (UTC) kk Sure is! and Ur up! Lone Black Garuga 06:16, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ur turn senpai! Lone Black Garuga 06:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ur up! Lone Black Garuga 06:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I think its still your turn senpai Lone Black Garuga 06:36, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ur up senpai! Lone Black Garuga 06:41, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ur turn! I left the "but" for you Lone Black Garuga 06:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ur up senpai! =D Lone Black Garuga 06:59, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Senpai sorry i got disconnected =) and its ur turn Lone Black Garuga 12:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Your turn heheehehehe Lone Black Garuga 23:39, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ur up senpai! Lone Black Garuga 23:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ok ur up! Lone Black Garuga 00:07, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ur up Senpai! Lone Black Garuga 00:19, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ur up Senpai! Lone Black Garuga 00:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the late edit! ur up senpai! Lone Black Garuga 03:31, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ur turn senpai! Lone Black Garuga 04:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ur turn! Lone Black Garuga 05:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) yo peace Vr.2 Hi can you help me. No one seems to want to talk to me. --PeacefullHands 03:32, May 9, 2010 (UTC) hi Thanks! I can't wait to get started, but I'm still a little unsure about this place. Theirs a lot of bad talk around wiki about Bleach fanfiction. Im done! ur up sensei! Lone Black Garuga 08:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Its done sensei! Lone Black Garuga 08:45, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Its done! Lone Black Garuga 08:53, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ur up sensei! Lone Black Garuga 10:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Training! Hey I saw your not much for training but your ok with it. So can the title be Shirokyu's Teacher: Hikari ImpossibleFreak 11:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Your turn? ur up senpai! Lone Black Garuga 04:31, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Done! Lone Black Garuga 04:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ur Up senpai! and do you mind telling me how do we end this? Lone Black Garuga 03:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Ur up sensei! Lone Black Garuga 00:36, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Done sensei! Lone Black Garuga 03:08, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Done Sensei! Lone Black Garuga 05:50, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Im done sensei! Lone Black Garuga 10:13, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Sensei! Margin vs Seireitou = Margin's grave. Just imagining it makes my mind blow up! lol Lone Black Garuga 14:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Im done sensei and about seireitou isn't anyone in this wiki able to beat him? even ahatake or echo? Lone Black Garuga 02:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ur up sensei! But Sei's powers sure looks cool! hhehehehehe Lone Black Garuga 04:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I hope Ahatake become a lot more stronger than he is now. And ur up sensei! Lone Black Garuga 08:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Then if that's the case, can you imagine how much stronger Sei is than my lil Margin? lol and ur turn! Lone Black Garuga 08:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hehehe I dream so high hehehehe and your turn sensei! Lone Black Garuga 08:51, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Its a bad thing, and your turn! Lone Black Garuga 11:05, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok and your turn, its up to you if you wanna finish it Lone Black Garuga 01:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC) hey hey my names Shadow i like your character by the name of Kin Arashi she looks pretty and looks strongShadow Akuruma 22:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) hey i got a idea how bout our characters fight?a friendly spar?Shadow Akuruma 22:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) what ya say huh?Shadow Akuruma 23:16, May 19, 2010 (UTC) cool when ya think your character will be ready?Shadow Akuruma 00:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks! how did you do that? Lone Black Garuga 03:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I tried doing that but it still shows the same as the preview Lone Black Garuga 03:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks anyway! I just copied the template from my talk page hehehehehe thanks again senpai! Lone Black Garuga 03:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) impressive on the Kin characterShadow Akuruma 05:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) of course so...uh want shadow and kin to spar?Shadow Akuruma 06:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) lol alright and then we can see whos better kin or shadow k?Shadow Akuruma 07:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) kShadow Akuruma 07:32, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Mad Genius Senpai! Do you have any character who can be classified as a "Mad Genius" type? Because I need to "change" Margin. Its ok if you don't have any hehehe sorry for the bother. Lone Black Garuga 04:57, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Anyway senpai Lone Black Garuga 02:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Darknesslover, You made a series? Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 03:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ah Ah. I'm going to have to read when you are done. Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 03:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) So So ahatake and family went to another place for stay in? Lone Black Garuga 07:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Signature how do you put your talk page link into your signature? DarkNight 16:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Zangetsu With Sei's permission, you are hereby told to remove Zangetsu from Dyan Arashi. --Thepantheon 18:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Bad Aha! Bad >:( Stealing ideas from Halo such as gravity hammer and energy swords it bad for you. ITS NOOOBISH!!! NUB -Faheum Btw your goal will never be fulfilled. :) -Fahuem Zangetsu Alright. I will let you keep Zangetsu on the following terms; # That you only keep it within you and Arch's fanfiction projects, unless someone else asks you to join theirs. # That you do not add new techniques to it (you can add new styles for using Getsuga, but no new techniques to Zangetsu itself). # Your Getsuga Tenshō, both Shikai and Bankai, have to have different colors than Ichigo's. # Lastly, you have to give an explanation on how he got it, and how he feels about it. If you agree to this, I'll tell Pan to lay off of you. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) PS: Tell the chat that they can start using my Talk Page again. : Way ahead of you, and I approve. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:55, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Koga on NF Ya that'd be awesome Aha. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) The Final Getsuga Tenshō Let's keep it off limits until we know what it is and how it works. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 14:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Desperate for question Hey you seem to be like a regular on this site, so let me ask you. Is this site even alive anymore? Seriously, I been looking around and I've been trying to understand this site, whether its meant to be a RP wikia or a fanfic wikia (still not sure how RPing would work). Been asking around and such, so now I'm asking you. Hoping that's not too much trouble (or get ignored)Yami Vishnu 02:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Desperate for question (2) Though that could have been simply the case, from what I've been seeing, it tells me otherwise. Unless there's a specific reason why only one liuetenant is allowed to be posted and it would count for the entire wiki? Because that sounds like even if we made one up for the benifit of our fanfictiono only, it wouldn't be approved. Same with our characters and their character levels. But that's what it seems like to me (from what I've read on the rules and regulation AND the Goeti 13 page). Thus why I assume is a RP dominant wiki (weird for a wikia) Yami Vishnu 15:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me start creating characters/stories? I'm new to the fann-fiction stuff and I like you character design and stories, so I wanted to ask if you could help me with creating a character and whatnot. I take offense to your threats upon my person. I shall be bringing this incident up with the Wikia staff. -Xan I have never threatened bodily harm, by way of bus or otherwise, on your person. Sei has been informed. -Xan You told me to jump in front of a bus. I do not find that to be an appropriate form of speaking, even for a pedophile like yourself. -Xan Regardless, Sei has been informed, and I hope he takes appropriate action to let you know you should think before you type. -Xan Hey Aha. Whats up? Dear lord, exactly how many pages do you have that bear your name?!! Quite a number. I like that someone is stringing a plot together. Aha's son is my favorite so far. Keep it up. Firegod00 03:08, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Haha I made it to your hate list? *snrk* One more pedophile who hates me! Yay! Soon I'll be on the hate list for every pedophile ever. Also, you only have one account you can use on chatango now.-Xan What did you do new comer What did you do -new comer Challenge Hey, when you have time, can we have a match? Just a idea. Firegod00 22:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Compromise MY old bankai edited pic u can use for dyan, idc, --アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 12:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) YO Hey, if I can get Achrones with me, wanna join that tourney as a 5 man group? "You are persistant! Making me repeat myself! I told you I am Zangetsu -The dark ninja 00:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool Awesome! "You are persistant! Making me repeat myself! I told you I am Zangetsu -The dark ninja 16:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nevermind "You are persistant! Making me repeat myself! I told you I am Zangetsu -The dark ninja 16:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I thought we were disbanding the team but it was a misunderstanding. "You are persistant! Making me repeat myself! I told you I am Zangetsu -The dark ninja 16:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Aha Yo Aha, if you finished the picture, mind uploading it and showing it to me? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Story Hey, I was wondering if you were intrested in writing a new story with my character Involved If you wish to take a look at him his name is Ray Martinez00:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC)Grizzaka Zanpakuto List Yes add him to Zangetsu. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 05:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello can we talk here? chat room Grizzaka 18:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) hey can we finally have that talk?Grizzaka 22:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Heh Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 07:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Video Hey Aha, I made an opening and wanted your opinion on it. It's here. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 00:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : Honestly, I have no clue. But it's usually a phrase that appears on all the good fanmade OPs so I added it to mine. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 00:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo vs Grimmjow take 4 Hey, wanna have a fanon match between Ichigo Kurosaki and your Grimmjow? I think it'd be a fun little rematch. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 08:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : Here we are: They Clash Once More! Ichigo Kurosaki vs Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez - Round Four ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 08:14, August 7, 2010 (UTC)